Hospital bed designs have recently been undergoing a transformation. Early beds were very basic devices providing limited patient support and care features. More recently, bed designs have been taking advantage of technological developments to provide improvements in bed articulation, mattress inflation, patient access, convenience and control. The following patents illustrate some of the designs that are currently known.